


The Best Part Of Waking Up

by NightskyGardenia



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gift Giving, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Incest, Inspired by Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Peter is 17 just so you know, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightskyGardenia/pseuds/NightskyGardenia
Summary: [Folgers Christmas Commercial AU] Anxious with anticipation and an agonizing sense of longing, Peter has just one wish this Christmas season: to be reunited with his beloved older brother. Little does he know what Tony has in store for him upon his arrival home.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 227





	The Best Part Of Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, you read it right in the description- this is indeed a fic based off of the legendary Folgers Christmas Commercial, the one with the two siblings that's shot in an unusually romantic way. As it happens, that commercial turns 10 years old this year! So happy anniversary Folgers, and thanks for the inspiration!
> 
> Just a side note- Peter teases Tony over the idea of "real coffee" because there's a line in the commercial where the brother laments American coffee being the best... even though he was stationed in Africa. It was too ironic to pass up.
> 
> Thank you Momo-chan for saying I should actually write this when I originally said it as a joke, then roasting me with memes about writers who have trouble writing. You're a true friend! ;)

In retrospect, Peter was surprised he had gotten any sleep at all- not when every heartbeat sent excited jitters throughout his entire body just thinking about tomorrow.

It had been a year since Tony, his older brother, had been stationed in Africa with the Air Force, and Peter missed him more with every passing day. They had been close for as long as he could remember, with Tony watching out for him in all of Peter's earliest memories, and after a year of separation, Tony had finally been cleared for some time off- a whole week starting tomorrow, leading into Christmas.

 _A whole week with Tony to myself._ Peter smiled as he pulled his blanket up to his chin, his cheeks dusted pink with thoughts of climbing into his brother's bed in the middle of the night to surprise him and the security he would find sleeping in Tony's strong, safe arms...

Peter didn't even realize he drifted off, not until the sound of his alarm reached his ears hours later.

_"Time to wake up, sleepy bug."_

"M'awake, Tony." Peter mumbled with a sleepy smile as he heard the recording of Tony's voice from his phone. He took a moment to stretch before bolting from his room and hurrying down the stairs two at a time, excitement filling him to bursting by the time he reached the floor and scurried into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. If Peter knew anything about his brother, he knew Tony would be lamenting his lack of American coffee while in Africa, as ironic as that sounded.

Just as Peter tapped the button on the coffee maker, a knock sounded from the door, driving the breath from the boy's lungs as he all but sprinted down the hallway to the front of the house. His hands were shaking slightly as he unlocked the door, his eyes wide as he pulled it open to reveal his older brother standing on the other side.

Tony, not missing a beat, feigned surprise with a quirk of an eyebrow and a coy smile on his lips. "Looks like I've got the wrong house. I don't remember leaving such a good looking guy behind when I went off to-"

Whatever Tony said next was muffled by a breathy grunt as Peter threw his arms around his brother's middle, the over-excited force behind the gesture sending the two falling down to the snowy yard below. For a moment, they laid there laughing and happy, and Peter felt one of Tony's hands gently stroking the back of his head.

"Missed me that much, huh?"

"You know it." Peter sat up, breathless and flushed, his eyes wandering the sight of Tony laying beneath him with snow-flecked hair. His gaze lowered to his brother's lips, slightly parted and rosy from the cold, wanting nothing more than to warm them with a kiss.

Tony's amber eyes darkened slightly, almost invitingly, and he let the moment linger for a handful of seconds before clearing his throat and shrugging a shoulder in the direction of his duffel bag, which was now laying forlornly in the snow beside them. "There's something in there for you, Pete- but I want to give it to you when we're inside, alright?"

"Better not be your laundry." Peter playfully thumped a hand against Tony's chest, keeping his palm pressed there for a few seconds longer to feel the slow rise and fall of his breath. "Okay- okay, let me just-" The boy shuffled off of Tony and stood, offering a hand to his brother to help him to his feet. Peter waited for Tony to sling the duffel bag over a shoulder, then lead the way back into the house.

"Feels good to be home." Tony lamented, but stopped the moment he drew near the kitchen, a grin spreading over his face as he took in an appreciative breath. "Now _that's_ the smell of-"

"-'real' coffee." Peter rolled his eyes, but he had a grin to match his brother's as they moved into the kitchen and Tony helped himself to a mug- no sugar, no creamer, just straight up black coffee, fresh from the pot. The boy felt his nose wrinkle in protest.

"What?" Tony looked from his mug of coffee to Peter. "Not everyone goes for the I-like-my-cream-with-a-little-coffee combo like you, kiddo. Besides- it's the best part of waking up." He winked, then took in a long sip of coffee and sighed contently as he set his mug down. "Right, so. Your present, all the way from Africa."

Peter sat on the edge of the kitchen counter and watched curiously as his brother rummaged through his duffel bag to extract a small box topped with a stick-on bow. "You got Rhodey to wrap that, didn't you?" He asked with a laugh.

"Hey, hey- it's not what's on the outside that counts, not when you still shred the wrapping like when you were five years old." Tony tossed the little package over with a gentle underhand, which Peter had no trouble catching.

The boy turned the box over in his hands for a minute, biting his lip as he made the spur of the moment decision to pull the stick-on bow off the top and press it into place on his brother's shoulder. "You're my present this year, Tony."

Peter immediately felt his face burn with embarrassment the moment his cheeky sentiment was spoken out loud and he sheepishly ducked his head, staring down at the present cradled in his hands instead of the ridiculing expression that was likely on Tony's face. There was a moment of awkward pause, followed by a shuffle of footsteps and the appearance of his brother's hands coming to rest on his thighs as he purposefully stood between Peter's legs.

"Did you stay up all night coming up with that one?"

The warmth and affection in Tony's voice made Peter jerk his head up, his eyes searching his brother's and finding a sincerity in his expression that matched his words. "No, I just-" Peter's gaze moved to the bow, which was securely stuck in place, and he slowly met Tony's eyes again. "I missed you, Tony. Every day."

"Missed you too, Peter." Tony murmured softly, leaning down a little so he could nudge their foreheads together, the feeling of being so close made time go still as their breaths mingled. His brother's eyes flickered down to the box in his hands and he gave Peter's thighs a gentle squeeze. "Go on, open it."

Peter didn't need to be told twice as he hooked a finger under the seam of the wrapping, wiggling it a bit to carefully get the paper off, but when his haste got the better of him and the wrapping ripped, all bets were off and Tony's chuckles warmed him as he shredded the rest of the paper away. Inside the package was a small, velvet box, the sight of which made Peter's heart leap into his throat as his hands trembled with sudden swell of emotion.

"Easy, easy, baby-" Tony whispered, moving so he could brush his lips against the boy's forehead. "It's... not what you think. Well, not at face value." He lifted his hands from Peter's hips and carefully took the box, not paying any attention when the packaging and wrapping fell to the floor. Tony opened the clamshelled box, holding it out for Peter to see as it revealed a thin golden necklace attached to a polished red stone.

"Tony-" Peter was breathless, his eyes welling with tears. "It- it's beautiful, I-"

"It's a garnet, in case you were curious." Tony's fingers delicately worked the necklace from it's velvet confinement and let the stone rest against Peter's chest as he fastened it. "The guy who sold it to me said garnets are all about strength, self-empowerment, blah blah blah-" He let the chain settle against the back of the boy's neck and a smile formed on his lips as he took in the sight. "-all I know is you look _gorgeous_ in red, sweetheart."

Peter's cheeks were streaked with tears at that point, one hand lifting to touch the stone, his fingertips gliding against the smooth, polished surface. "I'll never- never, never take it off, Tony, I promise. _I promise_."

"Figured this would be easier to hide than a ring."

If Peter hadn't been crying before, he absolutely would be by now. The boy had worried that, despite their weekly calls, Tony would eventually move on to someone else- someone older, more mature, someone who wasn't his baby brother, who was still in high school. "I-It's fine- more than fine- oh my god, _Tony_ -" Peter did his best to quiet his sobs. The last thing they needed was their parents waking up because he was being so emotional.

"Easy, baby bug, I'm right here." Tony soothed, wrapping his arms around the boy, his hands pressed against the small of Peter's back. "Don't tell me you thought I'd forget about you while I was gone." His tone was soft, just a little playful, and not at all accusing.

It didn't surprise Peter at all that his brother could tell what was worrying him- Tony had always been able to figure things like that out, even when they were little. At present, however, the boy was having difficulty thinking of anything outside the fact that his brother was guiding him into a kiss that tasted equal parts bittersweet coffee and something that distinctly belonged to _them_ , something Peter just couldn't define.

"Tony-" Peter gasped against his brother's lips, which gave Tony the change to deepen the kiss with a husky groan. It was all the boy could do to hold onto his brother, his hands balled at the front of Tony's shirt as he surrendered himself to the feeling. "Please... _please_..."

"Gotta be quiet for me, baby." Tony murmured as he broke off the kiss to gently nibble along Peter's jaw, careful not to leave any visible marks. "Don't need our parents walking in on us, right?"

The boy struggled to reply when Tony nipped at the sensitive spot just behind his ear, whimpering out a wordless affirmative as a shock of pleasure jolted through him. A second later saw his brother's hands sliding under the front of Peter's shirt, the barely there skin to skin contact making him shiver.

"Arms up, Pete."

He did as he was told, raising his arms so Tony could ease his shirt off. Peter could feel how flushed his cheeks were, coupled with his hitched breaths, but it was nothing compared to the slow, patient way Tony's fingers brushed against his skin, as though his brother was exploring him for the very first time. Tony lifted his hands to help Peter take the garnet necklace off, but the boy covered his brother's hands with his own and shook his head.

"I want to wear it when we're... y'know."

Tony quirked an eyebrow and gave Peter a once over before grinning, his hands sliding along the boy's sides toward the hem of his pants. "Something tells me you're going to look goddamn _gorgeous_ only wearing that necklace I bought you."

Peter trembled as white hot need coursed through him and he quickly shook his head again. "Don't want to wait any longer."

"You know what? Me neither." Tony agreed and pulled the boy forward by his hips, directing Peter to slide off the counter and stand in front of him. He turned the boy to face the counter, his hands making short work of pushing Peter's sleep pants down, dropping them to the floor. Tony's jeans were next, followed by his boxers, their clothes pooling on the floor around their ankles. "Just between your thighs this time, baby bug. We'll do the real thing tonight, promise."

The boy didn't really didn't care what they were doing as long as Tony was touching him in some way, shape, or form, and he nearly melted the moment his brother's cock teasingly pressed against the cleft of his ass. "Tonyyyy." Peter called out in weak protest, knowing how badly both of them wanted this.

"Just need to grab some lube, sweetheart." Tony murmured huskily, leaning his weight against the boy as he reached for his duffel bag on the counter. There was a clatter of things being shuffled around, followed by Tony pulling his hand out and the familiar sound of a plastic top being popped open.

Peter shifted his legs apart and braced himself for the chill that would follow, his fingers curling against the smooth surface of the counter top. He bit his lower lip when he felt Tony's hand ease between his thighs and barely contained the sound of pleasure he made as the cold lubricant was rubbed against his soft, warm skin.

"Fuck, I missed touching you like this, baby." Tony whispered as he trailed a line of sharper nips between the boy's shoulder blades, clearly not worried about leaving marks he knew would be covered by clothing. His brother carefully ran his fingers along the sides of Peter's thighs, making sure he was good and coated, then eased his hand back. Tony reached for the lube again and the boy heard the sound of his brother palming himself, which made him hold his breath in anticipation.

Finally, _finally_ , Peter felt the long awaited press of Tony's cock between his thighs. The boy shifted his legs more closely together, his chest tight and breathing short at the very real feeling of his brother sliding against his lube-coated skin.

The first thrust forced a moan from Peter that he had no hope of quieting. His legs buckled and the boy barely stopped himself from falling with a hand pressed flat against the counter. Peter's other hand covered his mouth in an attempt to silence his moans, but he had little success. "Tony- oh fuck, _oh fuck_ -"

"It's like you haven't been fucked by me before, Pete." Tony muttered, his tone a mix of amusement and arousal. The next thrust was firmer, his hips smacking against the boy's ass. "Or maybe you're just out of practice taking my cock."

Peter had to brace both of his hands against the counter now, the only thing stopping him from moaning without restraint being that Tony would pull out if he was too loud. He rocked himself back against his brother, trembling at the slick feeling of Tony's cock sliding between his thighs, pressing against his balls. "Not gonna last like this." The boy whimpered.

"Man, you _are_ out of practice." Tony teased, but adjusted the pace of his thrusts so he could guide Peter into leaning back against him, his hands sliding from the boy's hips all the way up to his chest, his fingers circling Peter's perky, pink nipples. "Ready, sweetheart? Ready to cum for me?"

The boy gasped when he felt Tony's roughened fingertips stimulating him like that, but even more importantly- he felt the garnet necklace against his skin, the weight of the gem, and with it, the weight of what it meant for what they had together. Peter leaned back against Tony, his head resting heavily against his brother's shoulder and his eyes squeezed shut as he surrendered himself to it all- coming hard with a shaky, pitched moan and without Tony having to touch his cock at all.

His brother didn't last much longer, hips bucking erratically until he spilled between Peter's thighs, Tony's teeth digging deep into the boy's lower neck as his heated groans were muffled against the skin. Tony eventually relented on biting into Peter's skin, but made no attempt to move away, and for a handful of moments they were content to stand there, with nothing but the sounds of their breaths to break the silence.

"Mhn... guess I am out of practice." Peter mumbled lazily, turning his head so he could press kisses along Tony's stubbled jaw. "You'll have to whip me back into shape, Tony."

"How can I say no when you give me permission like that?" His brother quipped as their lips met for a kiss, then another, and one more that was slower, more intimate, a kiss they clearly savored from the tender smile on Tony's face when they inched apart. "Let's get you dressed, baby bug."

It was in the middle of pulling his clothes back on, not caring about the wet feeling between his thighs, that Peter realized he had made a real mess of the counter, his face burning with embarrassment at the sight of streaks of cum against the smooth, glossy surface. "I should probably clean that up."

Tony clearly had something else in mind after he fixed his pants, reaching around Peter to drag a finger through one of the lines of cum. "Think this would go well with coffee?"

The boy rolled his eyes and nudged his shoulder against Tony's chest. "Gross." Peter chided as he grabbed a nearby washcloth and cleaned the streaks away. When he was finished, he looked to Tony, who still had one finger smeared with his release. "It'd probably be too sweet for you anyway."

"Guess you're right about that." Tony's amber eyes were bright with amusement as he tapped his finger against Peter's soft lips. The boy didn't hesitate in the slightest, opening his mouth just enough to take it inside and suckle gently.

Peter inched back after a moment, skimming his teeth against Tony's skin, a coy smirk on his lips knowing how that made his brother feel. "It's going to be one wild week, isn't it?"

Tony wrapped his arms around the boy, drawing him in close just as Peter rested his hands against his brother's strong shoulders. He had that reassuring smile on his face, the one that Peter remembered from their childhood- the one he had fallen in love with all those years ago. The boy closed his eyes as their lips met in a firm, anchoring kiss, and he heard the husky words Tony whispered, strong and steady, just like his brother always was:

"We're just getting started."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments help encourage my writing, so please don't be shy when leaving them! Thank you!


End file.
